Catatan Senja
by ikkika-chan
Summary: Hanya catatan antara senja, kopi panas dan iris matanya yang menggoda. [MarkMin/BxB/DLDR/RNR]


[一]

_Matanya indah._

Mark Lee mengerjap pelan ketika menyadari matanya tidak berkedip selama lima belas detik penuh, (baru sadar saat matanya terasa perih terembus angin senja) karena terlalu larut pada presensi iris cokelat muda yang berpendar indah tepat sepuluh meter di depannya.

Sang empunya tentu tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata lain yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya sementara ia terus berkutat pada buku sampul jingga di hadapannya dengan tangannya yang bergetar halus.

Artikel berita yang baru setengah jadi di atas meja di depan Mark tak tersentuh selama lebih dari sepuluh menit, bahkan sepertinya tidak akan selesai dalam waktu dekat karena Mark memiliki kegiatan lain yang lebih penting. Sepertinya sih begitu.

Ini sudah hari yang kesepuluh, Mark Lee bertindak layaknya penguntit, yang bisa memandangi orang itu bahkan tanpa berkedip, terhadap laki-laki berambut kecokelatan yang sejak tadi berkutat dengan pensil serta buku catatannya.

Tapi memang iris mata itu menghipnotisnya sejak sepuluh hari lalu, ketika Mark mengunjungi kafe di ujung jalan di dekat taman bermain. Saat itu, ia sedang berdebat dengan Robbin soal bagaimana bisa kue kapucino buatan Elléna benar-benar terasa seperti kopi aslinya, (serius, rasanya benar-benar pahit hingga Mark selalu mengerutkan dahi jika kue buatan Elléna itu menyetuh indera pengecapnya; tapi rasanya enak, Elléna memang jago soal kue).

Lalu pemuda itu datang dan berdiri di sebelah Mark sambil mengutak-atik sesuatu di telinganya dan memesan sepotong kue keju serta secangkir espreso, saat itu ia bisa melihat iris mata cokelat muda tersebut memancarkan sinar yang berbeda.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari mata itu: ada magnet di dalamnya, sehingga mata Mark tidak bisa untuk tidak terus menatap iris matanya yang menghipnotis.

Mungkin sejak saat itu juga, Mark Lee mulai sering mengunjungi kafe pada jam yang sama, yang menjadi jadwal rutin laki-laki manis yang diincarnya, dan mengunjungi taman bermain yang hanya lima belas meter dari kafe pada sore hari dengan alasan untuk mencari inspirasi menulis artikel beritanya alih-alih untuk mengamati si manis yang selalu menulis dengan buku bersampul jingga itu.

"Maaf, Monsieur," gumamnya sopan begitu tangannya tak sengaja terhempas mengenai bahu Mark ketika ia mencoba menyesuaikan alat di telinganya sambil tersenyum kaku saat itu.

Mark terpaku sejenak ketika mata itu menatapnya sepersekian detik sebelum sang empu mengalihkan arah pandangnya menuju sebuah meja yang terletak di paling ujung ruangan kafe dekat jendela lalu pergi meninggalkan Mark yang terdiam menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Permisi."

Mark kembali ke dunia nyata ketika sebuah suara cempreng menyapa indera pendengarannya. Matanya membola kecil ketika objek yang tadi diamatinya kini berada tepat didepannya. Sementara jantungnya mulai berulah, berdebar cepat hingga Mark merasa benda pemompa darah itu bisa keluar dari dalam dadanya kapan saja, Mark tetap mencoba untuk tenang. Semoga berhasil.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi, kali ini senyumnya mengembang manis.

Mark berdeham pelan. "Tentu saja." balasnya, berusaha agar suaranya tak terdengar aneh atau konyol.

Sepertinya laki-laki itu tak mendengar balasan Mark (yang terdengar seperti orang berpresentasi di depan dosen yang bisa membunuhmu kapan saja dengan tinta merahnya) karena alisnya naik dan tidak bergerak dari posisinya, menunggu Mark mempersilakannya atau mengusirnya.

Mark meringis tanpa sadar, melupakan satu fakta penting soal laki-laki manis di hadapannya yang kini masih menanti jawaban Mark yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dipahaminya. Akhirnya Mark mengangguk dan laki-laki itu langsung duduk setelahnya.

"Jaemin."

Mark mendongak, menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan alis terangkat tak mengerti.

"Namaku."

Mark mengerjap, masih tak memahami maksudnya.

"Jaemin. Na Jaemin."

[二]

Namanya Jaemin. Na Jaemin.

Rapal Mark dalam hati sambil membaca sederet kalimat tentang penggunaan sufiks dan prefiks dalam sebuah kalimat artikel untuk kuis ejaan yang disempurnakan besok pagi.

Mark menyerah, ia menggeser buku setebal dua puluh tujuh halaman dengan sampul merah tersebut jauh-jauh dari hadapannya sambil mengerutu betapa konyolnya menghafal tanda titik serta koma diletakkan dimana saja.

Hanya tinggal memberi titik dan koma apa susahnya sih sampai harus dihafalkan?

Lalu sebuah decitan pintu terdengar memenuhi kamar Mark yang remang-remang itu dan sebuah pekikan halus menyusul setelahnya.

"Astaga, Minhyungie."

Itu Lee Taeyong, kakak laki-laki yang paling manis sedunianya tapi galak sekali. Laki-laki itu sedang membawa nampan berisi kue dan kopi untuk Mark yang diketahuinya sedang belajar untuk kuis esok hari, namun tampaknya yang dikira akan belajar malah tidak memegang bukunya dan mengacak rambut seperti orang gila.

Memangnya kuis Tata Bahasa Korea sesulit itu ya? Pikir Taeyong prihatin.

"Hyung." panggil sang adik tercinta dengan nada minta dikasihani dan tatapan mata persis seperti anak anjing. "Bisa tidak gantikan aku kuis besok?"

Taeyong menatap adiknya datar sebelum menjitak kepala itu dengan kepalan tangannya tanpa tedeng aling-aling hingga sang empu kepala mengaduh keras-keras.

"Belajar yang benar, jangan hanya bisa menghafal bentuk wajah si manis dan bagaimana rambutnya tertiup angin menyentuh dahinya yang lembut dan mulus."

Taeyong menaruh nampan di sisi buku yang entah terbuka di halaman ke berapa, karena angin yang juga entah darimana datangnya, ketika berkata demikian. "Lucu sekali seorang Lee Minhyung hilang fokus hanya karena sebuah iris mata yang semua orang miliki."

Taeyong menatap adiknya dengan sengit. Jangan tanya dia tahu dari siapa perihal Mark yang sedang jatuh cinta pada pemuda manis yang selalu dia temui di taman tanpa mau mendekatinya duluan一Jaehyun nyaris kehilangan seluruh rambutnya ketika tidak mau membuka mulut soal Mark dan orang yang sudah membuat fokusnya terombang-ambing, omong-omong.

"Dia berbeda hyung." tukas Mark sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kafein yang menguar dari dalam cangkir berwarna merah muda tersebut. "Matanya berbeda."

"Orang Korea punya warna mata yang sama, kalau kau tidak tahu." balas Taeyong sengit namun tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap rambut Mark dengan lembut.

"Selesaikan kuismu dan setelah itu kau bisa memandangi matanya sepuasmu."

"Baiklah." Mark menyerah, meraih buku yang sempat digesernya jauh-jauh dari pandangan, dan membacanya dengan setengah hati. "Terimakasih hyung."

Taeyong tertawa kecil ketika melihat Mark yang tadi enggan berkutat dengan buku yang menurutnya konyol tersebut kini dengan serius membacanya seolah sedang membaca surat cinta, tampak begitu penurut一manis sekali.

Dan tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

Ia merogoh saku celana jins-nya dan mengambil dua buah kertas berbentuk persegi panjang yang dipisahkan garis untuk di gunting lalu menaruhnya di sisi buku yang tengah dibaca Mark.

Mark yang tadinya fokus pada penggunaan partikel -eun dan -neun beralih menatap dua buah kertas yang dia yakini adalah tiket pertunjukan teater yang akan diadakan minggu sore dengan alis menukik tajam. Ia menatap Taeyong yang tersenyum lima jari dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Kudengar nonton pertunjukan teater akan membuat kencan lebih romantis." jawab Taeyong acuh tak acuh, ia berjalan ke arah pintu. "Aku yakin Jaemin-mu suka teater."

Dan Taeyong menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Mark yang sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah cara ini berhasil membuat Jaemin nyaman padanya atau tidak.

Atau Jaemin akan menamparnya karena tidak mengerti keadaannya lalu meninggalkan Mark dan tidak akan sudi menemuinya lagi.

Oh, omong-omong...

"Darimana Taeyong-hyung tahu namanya Jaemin?"

[三]

Hawa dingin menusuk indera peraba ketika Na Jaemin duduk di atas kasurnya yang empuk sementara kakinya yang tidak terbalut apapun menyentuh dinginnya lantai. Ia menggulirkan pandangan pada jendela yang berada di sisi kanannya sambil menatap rintik hujan yang memenuhi pemandangan, menciptakan titik-titik air di kaca jendela dan suara rintik-rintik yang tidak Jaemin dengar.

Sunyi.

Jaemin tidak mendengar apapun, hanya bisa merasakan getaran bunyi dengan telapak kakinya yang telanjang.

Jaemin tersenyum kecil begitu indera penciumannya menangkap aroma petrikor yang lembut dan menenangkan, dihirup udaranya dalam-dalam hingga aroma rintik hujan yang bercampur dengan tanah tersebut memenuhi paru-parunya.

Jaemin sudah ada di taman dengan buku bersampul jingga di tangannya sambil menulis apa-apa saja yang dilakukannya seharian seandainya gerimis tidak datang dan menjadi hujan deras seperti sekarang.

Dan Jaemin mungkin akan kembali bertemu dengan laki-laki yang ia temui tiga hari lalu di taman.

Jaemin menarik seulas senyum begitu mengingat laki-laki tersebut, gerakan bibir laki-laki itu tidak terlalu jelas tapi Jaemin mengingatnya menyebut Mark saja sebagai namanya.

"Namanya Mark." gumam Jaemin tanpa suara. "Mark apa ya? Aku penasaran." katanya lagi dengan volume lebih tinggi, menghasilkan suara cempreng khas-nya.

Jaemin terkesiap merasakan getaran dari arah pintunya yang kini sudah terbuka lebar, menampilkan laki-laki, dengan senyum menawan dan mata menenangkan, yang ia kenal sebagai Qian Kun. Ia menarik senyum lebar-lebar sambil berdiri untuk masuk dalam pelukan laki-laki berkebangsaan Tiongkok tersebut.

"H一yung!" teriak Jaemin sementara lengan Kun sudah melingkar di bahu sang adik lalu menggeleng saat menyadari ia salah memanggil kakaknya. "G一gege."

Kun terkekeh ringan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh sang adik yang semakin berisi, dia akan berterimakasih pada Taeyong karena sudah memberikan daftar makanan yang harus dimakan oleh Jaemin sehingga Jaemin tidak perlu kekurangan gizi seperti anak-anak seumurannya yang memiliki keadaan serupa.

"Gege baru pulang." bisik Kun di telinga Jaemin, tahu benar Jaemin bisa membaca ucapannya dengan menimbulkan getaran di indera peraba sang adik. "Mau makan?"

Jaemin mengangguk di dalam dekapan sang kakak. "M一mau!"

Lima belas menit kemudian, Jaemin berada di ruang makan dengan berbagai macam masakan di hadapannya. Matanya membulat takjub begitu mendapati setidaknya lima makanan favoritnya berada di atas meja, lalu ia menatap Kun dengan wajah berbinar.

"U一ntuk-ku?"

Kun mengangguk, ia mengambil piring yang berada di atas rak lalu menaruhnya di hadapan Jaemin tanpa menatap adiknya yang sedang memilih-milih makanan dengan bimbang.

Samgyupsal, kimchi, pizza, dimsum atau ikan goreng?

"Kenapa bingung?" tanya Kun sambil menatap Jaemin heran, ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa wajah Jaemin yang sedang kebingungan memilih makanan masih sama menggemaskannya seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu?

Jaemin menggeleng, ia menatap Kun一meminta sang kakak saja yang memilihkannya makanan. Kun tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala adiknya dengan sayang sebelum mengambil dimsum dan samgyupsal, lalu menaruhnya di atas piring yang sudah berisi sekepal nasi.

Setelah menaruh piring yang sudah terisi makanan, Kun duduk di depan Jaemin sambil meminum air putihnya tanpa mengalihkan padangan dari adik angkatnya.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang akan bertanya soal apa yang mengganggunya beberapa hari ini atau tidak, Qian Kun mengetuk kuku jarinya di atas meja untuk menarik perhatian Na Jaemin.

Jaemin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kun sambil berkata, "A一da apa, Gㅡge?"

"Bertemu orang baik akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Kun tanpa suara.

Jaemin mengerjap pelan, terdiam sejenak sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya tanda berpikir. Mengingat-ingat apakah akhir-akhir ini ia menemui seseorang yang dirasa baik atau tidak, lalu wajahnya merona tipis begitu wajah laki-laki di taman itu terlintas.

Kun menatap Jaemin dengan lembut begitu melihat Jaemin-nya salah tingkah, tanda bahwa hal yang membuatnya penasaran ternyata benar.

"Mark Lee?"

Jadi namanya Mark Lee?

"Darimana G一ege ta-hu?" Jaemin menatap Kun penuh minat. "Aku hanya taㅡhu nama Mark一nya saja. Dia baik, sering memperhatikanku ketika aku ada di t一taman. Oh, kemarin dia sempat mengajakku jalan-jalan dan memandangi matahari terbenam. Aku tidak ingat nama panjangnya, yang kuingat hanya Mark dan hyung一" Jaemin menarik suaranya ragu-ragu. "一nya saja."

Kun tidak merespon Jaemin apapun selain helaan napas lega. Setidaknya orang baik itu bukan orang yang dihindarinya, 'kan?

"Namanya Lee Minhyung, biasa dipanggil Mark. Jaemin-ah."

Mark Lee. Lee Minhyung. Rapal Jaemin dalam hati.

[四]

"Psstt."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Oy, psst.."

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Wong Lucas menyerah, ia mengambil kertas yang teronggok di atas meja lalu meremasnya hingga lumat dan melempar pria yang daritadi dipanggilnya tapi tidak menyahut dengan kertas tersebut.

Setelah kertas tersebut berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya, Wong Lucas tersenyum lima jari lalu kembali berbisik.

"Rapat festival fakultas, Mark."

Mark menundukan kepalanya, berharap dirinya tidak tertangkap basah sedang mengobrol dengan Lucas. "Izinkan aku hari ini." Mark balas berbisik, nyaris tanpa suara lalu menatap Lucas dengan mata berbinar.

Lucas memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah."

"Lucas, Mark." gelegar teriakan dari Jung-Kangsanim membuat Mark dan Lucas langsung duduk dengan tegak. "Ingin mendapat detensi?"

Hujan kembali mengguyur sore hari di saat yang sama ketika Jaemin duduk di depan pintu teater sambil bersenandung pelan. Suara senandungnya terdengar sumbang dipadu oleh suara tik-tik hujan namun Jaemin tidak peduli dan terus melakukannya.

Ia menunduk sambil memandangi kakinya yang telanjang, putih dan masih mulus padahal selama sepuluh tahun hidupnya ia lebih sering tidak mengenakan alas kaki apapun dan kemanapun. Tidak ada goretan-goretan luka atau kutu air disana, masih bersih dan一Jaemin yakin一masih wangi. Jaemin tersenyum mengingat kakinya yang menginjak pecahan kaca vas bunga di rumah lalu Kun datang dan menggendongnya padahal Jaemin tidak menangis sama sekali, bahkan merasakan darah mengalir dari telapak kakinya saja pun tidak.

Sepasang sepatu menempel dengan ujung jari kakinya membuat Jaemin mengangkat wajah sambil tersenyum lebar. Laki-laki yang di taman waktu itu kini berada di depannya sambil tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh dengan rona yang merebak sampai ke telinganya. Jaemin terkekeh ringan sambil menggeser badannya, memberikan tempat untuk orang itu duduk di sampingnya.

"M一mark-hyung." panggil Jaemin kelewat ceria, tak peduli jika suaranya terdengar begitu sumbang. "Kau datang."

"Kau mengucapkan namaku?"

Jaemin terdiam sementara Mark memandangi wajah Jaemin takjub.

Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa dia mengucapkan namanya dengan begitu pas. Membuatnya terpukau, terasa benar-benar pas jika Jaemin yang mengucapkannya, mengabaikan nada cempreng dan sumbang Jaemin ketika ia menyambut Mark tadi.

"K一ata G一gege namamu Lee Mark?"

"Gege? Siapa?"

"Qian Kun-Gege."

Dan Mark mematung setelah mendengar nama yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya dari siapapun, bahkan Taeyong-hyung tidak pernah membicarakannya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi takdir jenis apa ini yang mempertemukannya dengan Jaemin一kerabat atau adik atau apanyalah.

"Q-qian Kun?"

Jaemin mengangguk antusias, merasa begitu senang karena dua orang baik yang dikenalnya kemungkinan saling mengenal dan Jaemin tidak perlu khawatir lagi. (Pantas saja Kun langsung bisa menebak orang yang Jaemin maksud). Qian Kun dan Mark Lee saling mengenal, jadi tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan, bukan?

Namun setelah mendapat jawaban dari Jaemin, Mark tidak bergerak selama nyaris sepuluh menit dan hal itu membuat Jaemin khawatir. Apakah Jaemin salah menjawab? Atau ada yang mengganggu Mark? Atau mungkin ada sesuatu diantara Kun dan Mark yang tidak Jaemin ketahui?

Sepuluh detik berlalu, Mark menghela napasnya pelan lalu melirik Jaemin yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Mark hanya tersenyum hingga Jaemin membalas senyumannya dan seketika Mark menyadari bahwa senyum Jaemin sama menghipnotisnya dengan iris mata itu.

Dengan wajah memerah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaemin yang masih setia tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Jaemin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam gedung teater.

'Ada apa dengan Kun dan Mark?'

'Kun-hyung merawatnya dengan baik?'

[wú]

Hujan masih mengguyur kota hingga membuat jalanan basah dan licin di beberapa tempat. Sementara itu, di gedung teater sudah penuh oleh orang-orang yang selesai menonton pertunjukan di dalamnya menunggu hujan yang entah kapan akan selesai membasahi bumi.

Mark melirik Jaemin yang memeluk lengannya sendiri sambil merapatkan jaketnya yang tipis itu sementara alat bantu pendengaran yang ada di telinganya terlihat mulai lembab, lalu melepas jaketnya yang super tebal一tadinya dia menyesal menggunakan jaket setebal itu saat kelas berlangsung一dan memakaikan jaket itu di tubuh Jaemin yang menggigil.

Tubuh Jaemin sempat tersentak saat sebuah tangan melingkar di bahunya lalu ia mendesah lega begitu mendapati lengan Mark-lah yang sedang melingkar untuk memakaikan jaket pada tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Jaemin berbisik terimakasih yang di balas Mark dengan senyum lebar sambil mengacak surai madu pemuda Na.

"Kau tidak pakai alas kaki?" tanya Mark sambil menatap ke bawah, ke kaki Jaemin yang telanjang tanpa mengenakan apapun sebagai alasnya.

Mark mengernyit heran mengapa ia baru menyadari hal itu ketika mereka sudah selesai menonton pertunjukan teater, sementara kemungkinan telapak kaki Jaemin kebas jika terlalu lama mencium hawa dingin di lantai tempatnya berpijak.

Jaemin menunduk, ikut menatap kakinya sambil menggerakan jari kakinya yang mulai membeku. Ia bisa merasakan hawa dingin memeluk telapak kakinya yang mulai mati rasa. Lalu matanya membulat ketika Mark berjongkok di depannya lalu meraih kaki Jaemin yang membeku. Jaemin tidak melihat jelas apa yang Mark lakukan di bawah sana, tapi Jaemin bisa merasakan rasa hangat melingkupi kakinya dan Jaemin terperangah melihat sepatu kets berwarna biru tua kini membalut kaki kirinya.

"A一pa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaemin dengan suara cemprengnya.

Mark mendongak lalu tersenyum sambil menatap Jaemin.

Satu detik.

Mata itu.

Dua detik.

Senyum itu.

Tiga detik.

Jaemin masih terpaku di tempatnya walau Mark sudah selesai memasangkan sepatu di kaki sebelahnya yang lebih dingin dari kaki kirinya lalu berdiri di hadapan Jaemin. Setelahnya tangan Mark terangkat untuk menggusak rambut halus Jaemin di bawah telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar-lebar.

"Pakailah sepatu lain kali, kakimu bisa terluka. Jaemin-ah." ujar Mark bermaksud menasehati Jaemin yang masih tergugu di tempatnya.

[六]

Malam itu, Jaemin tidak sengaja mencuri dengar apa yang dibicarakan Kun dengan Lee Taeyong ketika ia berkehendak turun ke dapur untuk mengambil kopi favoritnya.

Alat bantu dengar yang biasanya tidak akan digunakan jika ia sedang berada di dalam rumah kali ini terpasang untuk membantu membran timpaninya kalau-kalau Jaemin salah menginjak lantai yang rusak.

"Operasi?"

Langkahnya yang laik seorang pencuri terhenti di balik meja makan yang berdiri kaku di antara tubuhnya dan kursi kecil yang diam membisu. Tatkala otaknya mulai berspekulasi bahwa salah satu kerabat merekan akan dioperasi, suara lembut kakak angkatnya membuat persendiaan Jaemin kaku dalam sepersekian sekon.

"Mark harus dioperasi sekarang juga."

"Tapi aku tidak yakin dia menginginkan operasi, Kun."

"Kau ingin melihatnya tiba-tiba tumbang setelah menyelesaikan ujian akhir semesternya tanpa bisa melihat dunia?"

"Tapi persentase keberhasilan operasi hanya nol koma lima persen, Kun."

Jaemin mengintip dari balik sekat antara ruang makan dan ruang tamu dimana Taeyong dan Kun sedang berbincang soal Mark dan operasi, melihat lembaran rontgent rumah sakit tempat Kun bekerja sambil menahan napasnya.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan seorang Mark Lee yang selama ini sehat-sehat saja kelihatannya bisa memiliki penyakit yang mematikanㅡterbukti dari hasil rontgent yang Jaemin tidak mengerti, tapi dipahami ada sesuatu yang disebut banyak orang sebagai kanker atau tumor yang ada di otak manusia.

"Sudah stadium akhir." bisik Kun hati-hati, namun Jaemin masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Tidak, Kun." Suara Taeyong yang tersendat memenuhi membran timpani Jaemin secara paksa. "Mark tidak akan operasi tanpa persetujuanku, aku lebih memilih melihatnya mati perlahan daripada mati di meja operasi."

"Lee Taeyong." kecam Kun sambil melempar lembaran hasil periksa berwarna gelap itu ke atas meja. "Bisa tidak pikirkan masa depanmu dan Mark, tidak egois sekali saja?"

"A-aku tidak sanggup melihatnya mati di meja operasi."

"Nol koma lima persen itu asa, bukan hasil kosong seperti ujian matematikmu waktu sekolah dulu."

"Ini masalah hidup dan mati, Qian Kun."

"Taeㅡ"

"Coba kau bayangkan apa jadinya aku tanpa kehadirannya?"

"Taeyongㅡ"

"Dan bayangkan kapan senyum Na Jaemin berakhir ketika Mark mati tepat setelah operasi."

Pada saat yang sama, rasa haus Jaemin menguap entah kemana.

[七]

Hari itu, Jaemin mendapat kabar baik soal telinganya yang dapat ditransplatasi konklea dari rumah sakit tempat Kun bekerja dan tempat Jaemin rutin memeriksa kesehatannya.

Hari itu juga adalah hari dimana Mark memberikannya sebuah hadiah sebagai ucapan selamat karena Jaemin akan bisa mendengar dengan normal tanpa bantuan alat bantu dengar itu lagi.

"Aku tidak butuh hadiah, hyung." kata Jaemin pelan, nyaris tak terdengar karena Jaemin tidak bisa menyeimbangkan suaranya dengan baik. "Aku hanya membutuhkanmu."

Saat itu, Jaemin merasa sangat senang setelah mengatakan apa yang selama ini dipendamnya. Bahwa dia membutuhkan Mark di sisinya, dia membutuhkan Mark untuk terus menemaninya.

Tapi Jaemin tidak berani mengatakan pada Mark bahwa sesungguhnya selain membutuhkan Mark, dan lebih dari itu semua, Jaemin sangat mencintai Mark.

Memang rasanya terlalu cepat memiliki perasaan pada orang yang baru dikenalnya selama sebulan, menemani bermain senja dan minum kopi panas sambil menikmati semilir angin aurora yang menyejukkan.

Tapi Jaemin memang sangat mencintainya.

Karena lebih dari apapunㅡ

diterima walaupun hidupnya sunyi sepi tanpa suara, adalah hal yang paling ditunggunya.

"Aku juga membutuhkanmu." sela Mark pada jalan pikirnya yang melanglang buana sambil meremat korpus Jaemin begitu lembut nan manis. "Jaemin-ah."

Dan Jaemin tidak menyadari bahwa kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir dari Mark,

Dan itu adalah terakhir kalinya Mark menyebut nama Jaemin.

Karena setelah itu, sejak sepuluh hari yang lalu, Mark tidak lagi datang ke taman dan bermain senja bersamanya.

[八]

"Namanya Na Jaemin."

"Hm."

"Dia manis sekali, walau suaranya cempreng."

"Hm."

"Dia mungkin berbeda, tapi aku sangat menyukainya."

"Hm."

"Heh Wong Yukhei, tidak bisa menjawab dengan frasa lain apa?"

"Ya terus aku harus membalasmu dengan apa?"

"Apa saja kek, agar aku tidak seperti orang bodoh yang bicara pada batu."

"Baiklah." Helaan napas Lucas dipadu gesekan kain dan tembok kala ia membenarkan posisi bersandarnya yang mulai tidak nyaman memberi asupan pada atensi Mark yang tak kunjung lepas. "Coba ulangi."

"Namanya Jaemin Na."

"Terdengar biasa."

"Dia manis, suaranya cempreng."

"Apakah itu koheren? Manis dan cempreng? Bagaimana bisa laki-laki bersuara cemprengㅡaduh!"

"Dengarkan dulu, bodoh." gerutu Mark setelah berhasil mendaratkan jitakan penuh cinta pada kepala Lucas yang besar. "Dia berbeda."

"Sama sepertimu?"

"Itu berbeda yang lain."

"Kau juga berbeda." sela Lucas tak mau tahu. "Kalau tumor otak menurutmu biasa saja sih, aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu."

"Jangan bahas tumorku seperti membahas demam karena cacar air." sahut Mark pura-pura sakit hati di hadapan Lucas yang memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Aku berusaha melupakan itu."

"Jadiㅡ"

Tiba-tiba wajah manis Jaemin terngiang di dalam kepalanya bagai klise film samar-samar.

"ㅡapakah dia sudah tahu tentang tumormu?"

"Ah itu..."

Setelahnya, raut sedih Jaemin dan raut marah manisnya melintas tanpa permisi.

[九]

Jaemin bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seorang Mark yang sedang asik bercengkerama dengan seorang gadis manis di kafe tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu tanpa sekalipun meliriknya padahal Jaemin sudah berkali-kali menatapnya secara terang-terangan.

Ada apa?

Jaemin tidak bisa memikirkan hal yang tepat sebagai alasan Mark menghindarinya, dan maksud Mark mengatakan hal manis waktu itu tapi kemudian menghilang dan malah lebih memilih berkencan dengan seorang gadis daripada bermain senja bersamanya.

"Ma Chér." Suara manis Ellé membangunkan Jaemin dari lamunannya, lantas kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap roman khas Perancis gadis itu sambil memaksakan senyum manis. "Kau belum memesan apapun selama satu jam disini."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." jawab Jaemin dengan bahasa Perancisnya yang kacau akibat suara cemprengnya mengudara. "Tapi aku sudah selesai, aku akan memesan espreso seperti biasa dan keik tiramisu. Tapi jangan terlalu pahit."

"Oui." Ellé memberikan kurva lengkung terbaiknya pada Jaemin yang kembali melamun. "Espreso dan keik akan segera datang untuk Jaeminku yang sedang cemburu."

Afirmasinya pada Jaemin yang lebih mirip godaan membuat Jaemin mendengkus tanpa bisa menahan diri namun kemudian suara tawa sumbang memenuhi kafe yang sedang sepi malam itu, dan Ellé tidak bisa untuk tidak melebarkan lengkung manisnya pada presensi manis Na Jaemin yang tidak bisa diabaikan.

Lantas Ellé dengan cepat menyiapkan pesanan Jaemin lalu kembali sambil terus tersenyum kala menenteng plastik berwarna biru pastel yang berisi segelas espreso dan sepotong kue tiramisu, ia memberikannya pada Jaemin lalu memberikan bisikan pada Jaemin yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dudukㅡwalau gadis itu tahu Jaemin hanya bisa membaca gerak bibirnya tapi dia tetap melakukannya.

"Sepupunya Mark itu cantik ya?" Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Jaemin yang terkesiap. "Namanya Alicé, gadis Paris asli dan akan segera menikah."

"Eh? Pardon?"

"Itu yang disana." Ellé menunjuk dengan jarinya yang panjang kepada Mark yang sedang membaca sesuatu di atas meja. "Dia sepupu Mark, jadi kau jangan cemburu, ya?"

"Cemburu?"

Jaemin mendongak, sepuluh menit sejak Ellé meninggalkannya yang sedang mencatat sesuatu di bukunya, menatap Mark yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil memasang senyum lebar. "U-uh?"

"Aku hanya sedang membantu sepupuku menentukan tema pernikahan mereka." Mark berkata cepat tanpa ditanya. "Dan yah, kau tahu wanita Perancis sangat pemilih dalam hal busana jadi..."

"Mark-hyung."

"Hm?"

"Mark-hyung harus operasi."

Dan pada saat yang sama, kepala Mark berdenyut tak tertahankan sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap sementara bayangan Jaemin memanggil namanya dengan suara cemprengnya memenuhi neuron dalam otaknya yang sakit.

[十]

Rest In Piece

Mark Lee/Lee Minhyung

Vancouver, Canada, August 2nd, 1999

Paris, French, January 31st, 2019

**FIN**

[a/n; ini crosspost dari akun wattpad hehe]


End file.
